A conventional electronic device, which is rechargeable or which can transmit signals using a cable, is generally provided with a device terminal set that is exposed from a housing thereof for contacting with a connector terminal set of an external electrical connector. Through this, electrical power or signal can be transmitted. The connector terminal set of the external electrical connector must maintain stable contact with the device terminal set of the electronic device to achieve a good transmission effect.
However, a tolerance usually exists in actual production of an object and the size of the original design. Thus, when the external electrical connector is assembled with the electronic device, because of assembly tolerance, contact between the device terminal set of the electronic device and the connector terminal set of the external electrical connector is poor, especially contact between plate surfaces. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, because a gap (G) exists between an assembly of an external electrical connector (an electric charger) 92 and a handheld terminal 91, the gap (G) may cause wobbling of the external electrical connector 92 relative to the handheld terminal 91, so that the device terminal set (not shown) of the external electrical connector 92 cannot stably contact the device terminal set (not shown) of the handheld terminal 91.